Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory module, a semiconductor memory system, and a method of accessing the semiconductor memory module.
Semiconductor memory stores data using semiconductor elements. Semiconductor memory may be generally categorized as including volatile memory such as for example dynamic random access memory or static random access memory, and nonvolatile memory such as for example flash memory, phase-change memory, ferroelectric memory, magnetic memory, resistive memory, or the like.
In general, volatile memory supports high-speed random access and is typically used as main memory of computing systems such as personal computers, servers, or workstations for example. Nonvolatile memory supports large storage capacity and is used as auxiliary storage of computing systems for example.
Currently, a great deal of research and development has been focused on storage class memory (SCM). Storage class memory currently developed is targeted for supporting both large nonvolatile storage capacity and high-speed random access. To enable compatibility with existing main memory, research and development associated with storage class memory is based on the same memory module as the dynamic random access memory.